Various Drabbles: Harry Potter
by Beatha
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter drabbles, slash RemusSirius, Disclaimer: JKR owns everything.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Canine games  
Words: 100  
Pairing: Remus/ Sirius

Moony's howl filled the night. He was running free into the forrest like he had done for a year now. His three companions were with him. His pack. The stag, the rat and the dog. Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot. 

This sensation was their gift.

The shaggy black dog nuzzled the wolf and bit him playfully. He urged him to forget about his need for prey, for blood. He tempted him to play.

The stag and the rat were used of being left out from the canines' games. They did not mind. It was their game. The wolf's and the dog's.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Something special  
Words: 100  
Pairing: Remus/ Sirius  
A/N: "dirty stuff" implied

Sirius had a stubborn look on his face and that usually meant that Remus had no chance of finishing his homework any time soon.

He laid his book on his lap and sighed. "No" he said for the third time

"But Remus, it is our one year anniversary. We should do something special."

"I can shag you. Repeatedly. That's special"

"No objections here but-

"No buts. I am not the romantic type and neither are you."

"Special does not necessarily mean romantic."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Dirty stuff"

"How more dirty can it get?"

Sirius just smiled smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The dishes  
Words: 100  
Pairing: Remus/ Sirius  
A/N: sex implied

Remus looked silently at the kitchen table. It was heavy with Molly's cooking. He wished he did not have to face the other members of the Order.

They brought him back memories. 

A specific memory, he could not afford remembering right now. He tried to think of something else. It was beyond his powers.

A year ago exactly, the Order had had its first meeting at Grimmauld Place and afterwards they had enjoyed a big dinner party in the old kitchen.

Remus was responsible of washing the dishes. Instead, he had taken Sirius on this very table.

More than once.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Time flies  
Words: 100  
Characters: Tonks, Remus  
A/N: Slash implied

"I can not believe it has been a year" said Tonks owed.

"Time does fly when you have someone to love and share your life with"

Remus's voice sounded tired and sad. Tonks laid a hand on his shoulder. There were really no words. Sirius was family. She cared about him, she missed him but her feelings could not be compared to what Remus was going through. All she could do was let him know she was there for him.

Remus shook his head. "This is your day. Yours and Chloe's. So, where are you taking her?"

Tonks just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: "Sirius, _sit_ down" or not  
Pairing: Remus/ Sirius, Molly  
Words: 100  
A/N: violence ;-)

The atmosphere in the old kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was getting heavy.

That Weasley woman was raving about something that infuriated Sirius; and all Remus could see was how much it agreed with him to be angry.

His black hair kept falling in front of his face, covering his beautifully flushed cheeks and sparks flew from his grey eyes.

Remus was staring. He was aware of that, but he found it impossible to take his eyes of him.

He was so mesmerised that he never managed to react when Sirius stepped on the table and started strangling Molly


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The substitute  
Words: 100  
Characters: Remus/ Sirius

"Come on Moony show it to me! Please!" Sirius begged mastering his best puppy dog eyes look. "Please!"

"Paddy, this does not make you look cute. Now, stop acting like a spoiled brat and let me sleep."

"I am a spoiled brat"

Remus gave him a stern look that under normal circumstances would shut Sirius up instantly, but not today.

"Moony, you do not expect me to give up that easily, do you? Not after your _confession_!" 

"Me and my big mouth!"

"I love your big mouth!"

"Nice try"

"Come on Remus; just show me your fluffy _padfoot_ teddy bear!"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: "Memories"  
Characters: Remus/Sirius  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
Word count: 100

"Why the sad face lover?"

"Like you don't know Remus."

"Come on Padfoot, Harry will be back before you know it. He had to go back to school."

"I know, I know. I just-- what if something happens to him?"

"Don't think like that, as long as he's with Dumbledore he's safe."

"It gets so lonely here. You're leaving tomorrow too."

"Stop that. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"It's this house, too many bad memories."

"Let's make some new ones then."

"Happy memories."

"And naughty memories."

"Naughty?"

"Yes, naughty and kinky, it's been too long."

"I really like that plan."


End file.
